Volturi Meet Kagome
by fifi1heart
Summary: A Inuyasha/Twilight crossover in modern times. Kagome is on a business trip to expand Tashio Corps.. Meeting the Volturi she gets entangled in the Bella-Edward Drama,falls in love with the ancient family,& soon she'll find herself confronting the Cullens.


Kagome quickly headed to Gate 5 so that she could settle herself down in first class before the bulk of the passengers bustled into the airplane. She hefted her luggage into the overhead carriage and sat down and flipped out her phone. Quickly pressing 1 for speed dial the phone rang. "You left your bodyguards at the front door", was the first thing Kagome heard the on the phone. "Did u think I was going to carry thirty guards that look like they are about to apprehend a terrorist group with me to the airport; think of all the commotion it would cause and how would it look! This Sesshomaru cares not for what commotion it will cause because this Sessmaru's sister will- Yeah, yeah, yeah well I refute your demand just like your demand to have me go in a personal plane," Kagome interrupted. "Do not take this tone with me girl your sparring sessions can continue with you on your trip to meet with our the new clients. Ah bro you know you don't have to be that way I was just calling to tell you that I am seated on the plane and we will soon take flight," Kagome hurriedly replied to the threat. "Hn," Sesshomaru hanged up his phone and so did Kagome.

Kagome settled in as the flight attendants began to explain the safety procedures in case of an emergency. It has been two years since she returned from her adventure in the feudal era and the final battle with Naraku. It ended with victory and union and of course the defeat of a wicked Naraku and those he controlled. Everyone was there to put their final hand in for Naraku's defeat. Koga battled with Kagura; although, it wasn't much of a fight because she too wanted Naraku to be destroyed. Sesshomaru came with the pretense of getting vengeance on Naraku for trying to harm what was his. Kikyo was the last to come into the fight helping to destroy the half demon, Naraku, who was born because of Onigumo's love for her. Then the whole group fought and triumphed…………zzzz………zzzz…………zzzz……

Kagome fell asleep after thinking about the final battle. It was a long and hard fought battle. After the battle Kagome had to face her worst fear. Inuyasha had to decide to stay on the living plane or go with Kikyo to hell. It was hard but Kagome was able to keep herself from begging for Inuyasha to stay not only because she had feelings of love for him but, because she wants Inuyasha to live a good life happy and without angst or as little angst as possible. In the end he choose to stay and what a joyous moment it was that the brash hanyou was here to stay and Kikyo was gently let down and Inuyasha laid her to rest.

Then came another development occurred, the Jewel. What to do with it? Should they wish on it and hope its pure or to keep it hidden somewhere safe. Kagome and the group had no choice the wish had to be used to protect. A selfish wish was not possible but, a sacrificing wish could be made. Kagome sacrificed her mortality and became the guardian of the Shikon Jewel to the end of time, becoming an immortal.

Time came for the traveling group to disband and finally live there lives. Sango and Miroku would marry and rebuild the demon-slayer village. Inuyasha was to make peace with his brother and gain the title of the second heir of the West. Shippo a growing fox demon would need a proper teacher and so he was to learn under Sesshomaru. Kagome the reason for all the turmoil and all the unity joined all these people together and having done so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru adopted her as their sister. And so…………………….zzzz …………………..zzzz ………………………zzzz ……………………….zzzz

PASSENGERS WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND ON VOLTERRA AIRPORT PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS AND TURN OFF ALL CELL PHONES UNTIL THE PLANE HAS LANDED.

Kagome jolted awake and quickly did as she was told. Tomorrow was her big day for she was to meet Vamprick & Co the new client who wishes to make business with Tashio Corp. and she was sent to make a smooth and advantageous contract. Kagome gathered herself and left to enter the rustic town known as Volterra. Kagome reached the hotel or inn is what Kagome thought. Kagome entered her room got the papers ready for the meeting tomorrow and tried to sleep off her jet lag. Kagome knew this agreement was big because Sesshomaru would only send his little sister to the hard cases that took a real people person to handle. Kagome was ready for the task and couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

A/N IDK this seems like good place to stop because she is going to meet the Volturi the next day and why not make you wait for it. I'm not the best writer so anything you have a problem with tell me. Um this is 800+ words not much but hopefully u like the plot. This is a Kagome/ Volturi parring and ...review!


End file.
